


Pillow Talk

by FawkesFire13



Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:13:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25721128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FawkesFire13/pseuds/FawkesFire13
Summary: Tora’s first time sleeping over at Poppy’s place. Things do not go as planned.
Relationships: Tora/ Poppy
Comments: 85
Kudos: 264





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had this silly idea sorta kicking around in my brain. Basing it very loosely off one of the first times my boyfriend and I just shared a bed. This is going to be light -hearted, silly and fun. Maybe touching very very gently on a more serious topic like consent, but nothing too deep. 
> 
> Hope everyone enjoys it.
> 
> As always, all characters belong to Lilydusk.

Tora was awake. 

The clock on the bedside stand said it was 2:37am, and he had no reason to believe it would be lying to him.

Outside the sky was clear and moonless, but the stars glittered brightly. Narin was never a city that truly slept, but here on the outskirts, you could imagine it was dozing lazily. 

Poppy was sleeping next to him. Well, to be precise, she was lying on his arm. To be even more specific, her head was resting on his bicep and she was sound asleep. 

He had to pee. 

Badly.

This wasn’t planned. Poppy had insisted a few nights ago that they should have a “Netflix and chill” night. Now, Tora had heard of this term and was more than happy to go along with this. It had been sorta out of nowhere and he was still getting to know her, but given that she had caught him off guard with that kiss, maybe she was like this all the time? Spontaneous?

He really should not have been surprised when Poppy had opened the door, told him with a huge smile that dinner was almost ready and to go pick out something to watch from Netflix. 

But....it had actually been a really nice night. Poppy had made him another tiger bento, and added curry and some veggies. Then they had sat on the floor together for a while watching episodes of some cooking competition series that she picked out. He really didn’t watch TV that much. So cooking shows it was for the night. For Tora the change was a welcome one. Normally he was at Quincey’s playing video games or beta reading for him, at his place playing video games, eating take out, or carrying out Vincent’s orders. 

So, eating a meal that was hot and filling, watching Poppy giggle and yell at the laptop as contestants tried to create food from random ingredients, and getting to just rest was his own personal heaven. 

“What’s this show called?” He’d asked her halfway into the first episode.

“Chopped. It’s one of my favorites. They sometimes get the strangest things for the basket and I like seeing what they’ll do with it.”

“Looks...interesting.” He agreed. For a minute he pictured Alice trying to compete in this. She’d kick all of their butts. Alice was tough. 

Poppy had gotten really into it, and even Tora was enjoying himself. Not that he’d be able to replicate any of it, well, not easily, but it was interesting. The floor had only been comfortable for about a hour or so, then Poppy had nervously suggested they move to her bed. 

If he was honest with himself he had been hoping this was a signal for something a bit more intimate, but she had picked up her laptop and moved it to the bed too. Well, they didn’t need to move quickly, they’d only been....”together” for a few weeks now, and Tora got the feeling that despite her boldness with that kiss, she wasn’t one to move relationships really quickly. That was fine too. He was still coming to terms with what a real “relationship” was. 

What it felt like to come home to someone who was thrilled to see him, smile and just have a conversation with. It was a different sort of intimacy. Tora was used to moving quickly and burning the candle at both ends. While Poppy wasn’t a slowpoke, she took relationships...seriously. She made it clear that while she loved the kisses and the time together, she wasn’t ready for physical intimacy yet. Also fine by him. Tora just felt happy when he was with her, and that knowledge was somewhat novel to him still.

They had watched Netflix for a couple hours, Poppy’s head dropping more and more until she was snoring lightly on his arm. It was around that time Tora had gently shaken her awake and told her he was leaving and she needed to lock up.

“No. It’s late. Stay.” A very sleepy Poppy had yawned at him. Tora had glanced at the clock. It was 11:23pm. Not late by his standards at all. 

“Poppy, I’m fine. I’ll get out of ya hair. Just need ya to get up so you can lock up.”

“You don’t want to stay?”

Tora had considered this. He had nowhere in particular he needed to be tomorrow, but he was trying to respect her space. Did she just want him to....what? Hang out?

“You want me to sleep over?” He asked curiously. Poppy had rolled over to stare at him more closely, still groggy. 

“Yes. Just sleep. Snuggle. Is that okay?”

She wanted a cuddle buddy. Tora smiled. 

“Sure. Sounds nice.” That was true. A strange warmth crept over him. She trusted him. Wanted him there. Wanted to wake up next to him. “Let me take a shower?” He asked. Poppy nodded and sat up. 

“Towels are clean. I’m going to change. Sorry for falling asleep on you.”

“S’okay.” Tora muttered and walked into the bathroom. It wasn’t until he was in the shower, water pouring over him that he stopped for a moment to reflect that he didn’t have a change of clothes. He had a gym bag in his car. Hmm. He couldn’t remember exactly what was in there. Well, this was going to be annoying.

He toweled off quickly once he was clean and then awkwardly pulled on his jeans and shirt again.

Poppy was sitting in bed looking at him when he walked back out. She was wearing pink pajama bottoms and a tank top. Tora blinked once. How the hell did she manage to make that look hot?

“Umm. What’s with the jeans?”

“I need to run back down to my car. I have something in there I might be able to sleep in.”

“Oh! Right!” She sounded a little nervous. Tora smirked just a bit.

“What are you all excited about?”

“Nothing! Perv. Go get your stuff.” 

Tora laughed and walked out of her front door. Putting on jeans after he just got out of a shower and still sort of damp wasn’t exactly comfortable. But he got down to his car and fumbled inside the gym bag. His running shoes, a pair of socks, black running shorts, a black tank top. His ear buds, and a empty water bottle. He smelled the shorts. 

Clean.

Thank whatever god was looking out for him and all his ancestors. 

He walked back up the stairs, gym bag slung over one shoulder and made his way back to the apartment. He knocked on the door once and walked in, then locked it up behind him. Poppy was looking at her laptop again and yawned.

“Find something to sleep in?” She asked, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

“Gym shorts.” He explained and peeled off his shirt. He watched Poppy’s eyes widen in the the glow from her computer screen. He smirked to himself, allowing a bit of pride in his appearance to creep into his head. She liked what she saw, then?

Casually his flung the shirt onto her bed and unzipped the bag, pulled the shorts out and tossed them next to the shirt. Poppy watched him, almost unblinking in her intensity, and he unbuttoned his jeans.

“Gah! Tora! What are you doing!” She shrieked. Tora jumped, startled.

“Changing into my shorts!” Tora spat, confused, not sure why he suddenly felt....shy, of all things. Jesus....

“But-“

“I’m wearing underwear, Poppy!” Tora laughed. “I just want to sleep. Calm down.” He smirked. “Wait.....” he turned around, facing away from her, and dropped his pants quickly, giving her a view of his black briefs before putting his gym shorts on.

When he turned he could see her blush even in the dim light of the room. Geez, she was jumpy. Tora thought about this carefully as he folded his jeans and shirt and stuffed them into the gym bag. 

Well, he supposed she had a right to be nervous, or shy. Hopefully not scared. He really hoped not scared. A stray thought occurred to him...

Did she never share her bed with anyone? She had mentioned a ex-boyfriend. But....well, given the body language cues she was showing....

He turned to look at her. Huge eyes. 

Okay....

“Come on, I’m tired.” He said lifted the sheet and thin blanket. Tora got into the bed and lifted the covers as a invitation to her. “I’m serious. You wanna cuddle, lets cuddle. Nothing funny. Besides, I am tired now.” He admitted. Poppy closed the laptop and put it on the floor.

“Is there enough room for you?” She asked him. Tora stretched out, and his feet just hit the bottom of the bed and hung over a bit. 

“I’ve slept on worse and this is just fine.” He said, eyeing her carefully. Poppy smiled, slipped under the covers and wiggled closer to him, facing him. He rearranged the pillows carefully. How many pillows did she need for one bed? Then again, he slept on his couch more often than not. Maybe this was normal? Then again, Quincey had about 10 pillows on his bed, and he was fairly sure that wasn’t normal at all. 

He counted six. Poppy giggled a little as he struggled to make sense of all of it, flung two on the floor, and settled one under his head and eyed Poppy. She took a moment, and rested her head on his arm. Tora was very forcefully reminded just how small she was compared to him. 

She considered him a few moments, and her hands crept up to rest on his chest. Tora let her wiggle and then settled a arm around her waist, curling her a little closer.

“Comfortable?” She asked. Tora nodded, and she kissed his chin playfully. He grinned. This felt....nice. Just, having her close. Having her body relaxed near his. Tora was no stranger to sex, but he’d never been one to cuddle after, never felt the need. With Poppy it was obviously different. He craved this time and closeness with her.

Poppy was silent, and for a while they just looked at each other, adjusting in more ways than one to this new development. Poppy reached up with on hand and stroked his face a bit. He closed his eyes, committing the gentle touch to memory. Tora hadn’t considered how different it would be to fall asleep next to her. The only company he normally kept over night were his own nightmares. Nothing else. Certainly not this little minx of a girl. 

Poppy was the first to talk.

“Tora?”

“Hmm?”

“Promise we are just cuddling?”

Tora stared down at her, trying to read her face. A thought that wasn’t pleasant crept into his mind. 

“Poppy, let me make something very clear. I’m not forcing you to do something you’re not comfortable with. Ever. You wanna cuddle here? That’s exactly what we are doing. Nothing else. I promise.”

Her sleepy eyes considered him and she nodded. 

“Julri was never good with promises.” She muttered. Tora felt heat rise in his body. That piece of shit....

“Did he....do...?”

“No. Nothing like that. Just...he didn’t keep his hands to himself. Tried to pressure me a lot.” Poppy explained quietly. Tora frowned, swallowed hard. Forced his voice to stay calm.

“Poppy. This is your bed. You have a right to feel safe in it. I’m here to share it with you, but the second you want me to leave, just tell me, okay?”

She looked up at him and nodded, then yawned. He felt her body relax further, sinking a little deeper into his arms. Tora yawned. Shit was contagious. Poppy fell asleep first, seemingly exhausted. Tora began to nod off too, feeling....strangely out of place.

So this is what normal couples did? Just....cuddled up at night? It was comfortable. He could hear her breathing, feel her sides moving as she did. He was aware every time she exhaled, warm air hitting his chest. He could smell her shampoo, and body wash. Tora just...could feel her more. He’d never given much thought to closeness. Not like this. He didn’t get to hold hands much, before her. Didn’t get casual hugs. Or just....touch in general. 

At some point he drifted off, feeling deeply relaxed and at ease for the first time in many many years.

“I could get used to this....” he thought, bending his head to rest on Poppy’s.

He woke suddenly, alert and senses overloaded for a moment. 

Where the hell was he?

This wasn’t his apartment!

His eyes snapped open and traced around the room. Memory came back. That’s right. 

Poppy.

He was in her room.

Her bed.

That was her soft breath on his chest. 

Why did he wake up?

Years of looking over his shoulder taught him to be aware of his surroundings. So he listened. The breeze was blowing through the trees. He could hear the leaves moving. If he focused carefully he could hear the hum of Poppy’s refrigerator in the kitchen. No unusual sounds. No wary footfalls, or someone trying the door handle.

Poppy sighed and moved closer to him. He rubbed her back gently, careful not wake her. Why was he awake?

He shifted slightly, stretching his legs, yawning tiredly.

That’s when he felt it.

He had to pee.

Shit.

Poppy was currently using his bicep as a pillow. He glanced at her clock.

2:09am.

That had been 28 minutes ago. He was lying awake now, desperately trying to figure out how to get to the bathroom without waking Poppy. He had tried very lightly shaking her, hoping she would move enough to allow him to wiggle his arm away. She had only curled up into a tighter ball, ducking her head down.

Fuck.

That failed.

Tora looked at the clock again.

2:46am

His bladder screamed at him. 

Fuck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tora’s bed time trials continue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, you just gotta throw the big Tiger of Ares Street into a silly situation for the pure fun of it. This is one of those times.
> 
> As always, all characters belong to Lilydusk!

Tora stared at the ceiling, contemplating his current situation.

His left arm was being held hostage by Poppy, as she was using it for a pillow. His fingers on that arm were beginning to feel a bit numb. Not like she didn’t have four pillows to choose from, not including the two he had dumped on the floor. 

She seemed determined, even in her sleeping state, to curl as close as possible to him. A fact that he found.....undeniably endearing. However...

His bladder was about to burst. 

Fuck.

He glanced back down on her and wiggled his arm a bit. Poppy made a indistinct sound and then let out what could only be called a “growl” that had about as much threat in it as a duckling peeping at him, and reached up, one hand curling loosing around his arm.

GODDAMNIT.

Fuck.

How the hell did people sleep like this? Was this normal? For one person to latch onto the other like a neurotic leech? How the hell was he going to get out of bed? Poppy let out a small, happy sigh and nuzzled her face into his chest. 

Tora waited. Damnit. Part of him knew he could easily just pull his arm out from under her, but the other part....the part looking at a sleeping Poppy, a content Poppy willingly cuddling up against him...didn’t want to ruin the moment. 

Maybe if he just ignored the need to use the restroom....?

Tora firmly told his bladder to fuck off and let him sleep. He even moved closer to Poppy, wrapping his other arm over her and rubbed her back lazily. He listened to her deep, even breathing. He closed his eyes, trying to blank out his mind, willing his muscles to relax again, drift back off to sleep.

Sleep.

Enjoy the peace of the moment.

Sleep.

He had to pee.

Fuck.

Tiredly, he stared at the clock.

2:52am.

Maybe....

Maybe he could just....slide out from under her?

He thought about this a minute.

Then he slowly rolled over, so he was now flat on his back, spread Eagle, his right arm and leg partly off the bed, and his left arm still pinned.

Carefully, inch by inch, he wiggled slowly towards the edge of the bed, letting gravity help the slow slide. Poppy made a annoyed sound. Tora stopped and looked over at her. She was still fast asleep, and his arm was coming free.

Yes!

Wiggle harder....

He flung his right leg down in a awkward angle, his foot planted firmly on the floor, trying to stabilize himself. He strained to find a angle he could plant his right hand, but he needed a couple more inches. His left leg flailed uselessly. He was inching off the bed, and he felt Poppy’s grip loosen slightly. He smiled to himself. Almost....

Poppy let go abruptly and flipped over in her sleep.

Tora felt his ass hit the ground hard, all his grace lost in the sudden release.

He growled softly and looked over the bed at the tiny sleeping woman. 

Minx.

Tora stood carefully, and flexed the fingers on his left hand. The pins and needles sensation was already starting and he sighed loudly. He fucking hated this prickly feeling.

His bladder reminded him sharply that it needed to be emptied.

Quickly, he all but flew to the bathroom and lifted the toilet seat lid.

Oh my God....

He stood in tired triumph and released what felt like a few gallons of liquid from his body, almost giddy with relief. 

He washed his hands quickly, then splashed some water on his face. Damn. Okay. So....minor mishap. He’d just have to be sure to either use the restroom right before bed or fall asleep with his limbs not tangled when they did this again. Easy. He dried his face and walked carefully back to the bed, feeling exhausted but so much better.

Then he caught sight of the bed. 

For Fuck Sake.

Poppy had sprawled completely across the bed, somehow her tiny body taking up the entirety of the surface space. The covers tangled. Did she have a damn battle with the pillows while he took a leak? Both arms flung wide, on leg bent at the knee and up. Sound asleep. She looked like a crazy Star Fish. 

How the shit....?

He eyed her carefully. 

How was she still asleep?

“Poppy?” He asked softly. Her gentle snores continued. “Bobby?”

No reaction.

Was this normal?

He considered the bed, trying to figure out if he would be able to slip his body next to hers without moving her. Didn’t seem likely.

Tora frowned, not really wanting to move her too much, but damnit, he was exhausted too. For a brief moment he considered just heading home but quickly squashed that idea. How would that look to her, waking up with him gone? No....he just had to consider this a few minutes until his tired brain could think of a plan.

He yawned, watching Poppy sleep.

Well, she seemed like a deep sleeper. Maybe he could just pick her up?

That seemed like the easiest course of action right now. With a tired sigh, he knelt down, one knee on the mattress to give himself some stability. He slid one arm under her back, and the other under her legs, very slowly. Poppy grumbled once and squirmed a bit, trying to adjust. Tora waited until she settled and then lifted her up.

For just a moment, he cradled her close to him, amused to find she was actually a bit heavier then he remembered. Last time he’d held her weight fully she was falling from a tree and he had thrown himself under her. But dead weight, like a sleeping Poppy, was heavy. He smirked and then considered how he would settle her down. 

Hmm.

Well, he could probably just lean over and put her down more towards the far side of the bed and the tuck her in. Then he would just need to slide next to her and get comfortable. Poppy made a small sound, once again nuzzling in closer to him.

Tora froze.

For a minute he stood in this little woman’s room, acknowledging the strangeness of the situation. He cradled her more securely, wishing for a brief moment that he had caught her this gracefully when she’d fallen from the tree. 

As it was, she was just lucky to have not bumped her head.

A wave of protectiveness washed over him, and Tora grinned. Silly Hamster.

“What are ya doin’ to me, Bobby?” He asked her softly, not expecting a answer. But that moment was when he felt a wet warmth on his chest, near her head.

What the hell?

“You’ve gotta be kiddin’ me....”

Poppy also apparently drooled a bit when she slept. 

Tora rolled his eyes and then leaned over carefully, using a knee for stability he gingerly placed her back on the bed and she rolled slightly, facing away from him. He paused, and then pulled the covers from under her, and shook them slightly. 

Finally, feeling immensely exhausted, Tora stretched and carefully climbed back into the bed. Then he reached down, grabbed the covers and pulled them up over Poppy and then himself. For a while he just laid there staring at the back of Poppy’s head.

Apparently she could sleep through just about anything. Complete opposite of him most nights. Then again, he was used to being hyper aware of every sound. Poppy, sweet little hamster, had no such worries to keep her company at night. In fact, she welcomed the most dangerous man in Narin right into her bed.

Not that he’d ever harm her. No, not a chance of that happening. But for a while he watched her dream and wondered what it would be like to have lived a life so full of happiness and love that it overflowed, to be poured, endlessly it seemed, in his own empty cup. 

As he felt his eye lids begin to droop, he shifted closer to Poppy and flung his arm over her waist, above the covers, effectively being....what had Quincey called that? “Big Knife?”

That didn’t sound right. Tora frowned, tired. What was it? 

Big Bowl?

No.

Fuck. What was it?

Big Spoon!

Yes.

Yes, he was the ‘Big Spoon’ now.

He kinda liked the way that sounded. Even if it was silly. Oh well, at least he could sleep now. He curled his body just a bit, nestling Poppy against his own body snuggly. She let out a soft sound, shifted closer. 

She smelled like lavender.

The clock said 3:18am. Well, at least he wasn’t busy tomorrow.

“Night, Sweetheart.” He murmured against her hair.

The kicking started at 4:42am.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tora finally makes it to sunrise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly had a blast just writing this silly story. I hope everyone else enjoyed it as well. I’ll try to do more of these as they come to me. 
> 
> As always, all characters belong to Lilydusk!

Blinding, searing, seeing stars pain was what woke Tora up this time.

All his fight instincts jolted him awake, prepared for a battle with rival clan assassins, even as he felt like he was going to vomit, tears leaking from his eyes. 

He flailed, breathing hard, and forcing himself upright in the bed, half flinging his body over Poppy protectively. 

Had to keep Poppy safe at all cost.....

That’s when he felt it.

Poppy’s foot.

Lodged firmly against his crotch. 

Mother of....

Pain radiated from his most sensitive point across his body. Oh God....that fucking hurt.

Tora took a deep, steadying breath. Then another, trying to ride out the intensity. He had been stabbed, punched, kicked, and even tortured. He had endured broken bones. But he had also been running on adrenaline those times. It helped him ride out that pain until he could manage it better.

A kick to the ancestor’s jewel purse, while unaware, completely asleep was not something he ever expected or had planned for. He’d also never planned on having kids but fuck, he didn’t like the idea of that choice being ripped the hell away by blunt force trauma directly to the sack like that. 

Fuck.

Fuckfuckfuckfuck.

FUCK.

Tora used a shaking arm to prop himself up slowly, and shifted his hips and legs, dislodging Poppy’s heel. 

She was still asleep. 

HOW WAS SHE STILL ASLEEP?

Tora reached down and carefully pushed her foot away from his body. Poppy murmured quietly in her sleep.

His eyes narrowed. Apparently within the body of a cute little hamster, she hid a harpy, who was hell bent on depriving him of any meaningful sleep. How the hell was he supposed to fix this? 

His faithful companion, the clock, told him it was 4:58am.

He was going to have a headache, he could feel it. Exhausted now, and finally feeling less sick, he sat up using his arms to steady himself. 

It was still dark outside. But in a couple hours or so the sky would lighten and he would have to leave. Damnit. 

He had.....

He had really wanted to just.....

Be close to her.

Tora wasn’t exactly the best with words, he knew that. He wasn’t sure how to say it to her when awake, but....

He desperately wanted that feeling of trust and peace for a night. Everything else in his world was chaotic and loud. Poppy was....

A light shining out in his own darkness. The anchor. The thing that he hadn’t realized he wanted so badly. 

The feeling of her body relaxing fully in his arms. Of that unconditional trust. He needed that. Wanted it more than he had ever wanted anything else. 

Why did she have to be so squirrelly? He watched her lying next to him, deceptively peaceful looking. She could look like the most perfect angel while sleeping, clearly meant to sleep on a bed of clouds and moonlight.

He wasn’t fooled by that idea anymore. Obviously she was capable of torturing him into exhaustion without even opening her eyes. 

Maybe this wasn’t going to work out? Cuddling with Poppy at night was going to be about as easy as baptizing a cat apparently....

In fact, baptizing a cat might offer less serious injuries....

No.

He could do this.

Couples did it all the time.

Right? 

Quincey had told him he always slept better when he was sleeping next to someone else. So....

He just had to figure out how to make this work. He was smart. He’d figured out more complicated problems than this.

He was the Tiger of Ares Street. He could figure out cuddling. Right?

As he saw it, Poppy just....liked to flail around a lot in her sleep. But earlier she had curled up next to him....hmm.

Okay....new approach. 

Tora sighed deeply, and lowered himself back into a sleeping position on his side, back in “Big Spoon” mode. However this time he took a pillow and carefully placed it over his crotch and between him and Poppy’s feet. Then he wrapped his arm over her, and used that to pull her arms closer to her own chest, and then tucked himself tightly around her. Enclosing her in his own body. It was pretty easy, all six feet and three inches of him could encompass her five foot nothing without much effort at all.

Package secure.

Poppy snored softly. He couldn’t see her face but she made a contented sound. Good.

Finally. 

5:06am, his friend, the clock told him.

Okay....so maybe he would get like two hours of solid sleep. He’d had worse.

It’s not so bad....

Utterly spent and feeling almost sick with the need for sleep, he allowed exhaustion to drag him into the oblivion of dreams.

Why was he so hot?

Tora’s eyes didn’t snap open.

They drug themselves open slowly, painfully, reluctantly.

Fuck.......

He was sweating.

Boiling.

He was so deeply uncomfortable. He could feel sweat running down his neck, on his lower back, on his shoulders. It felt like working in Alice’s kitchens again during a busy night. 

5:43am.

Fuck.

What now?

He pulled the covers down, the cool air in the room a welcome relief. What the hell was going on now? He reached out and felt Poppy’s shoulder. 

Holy shit!

She was like a damn furnace!

Tora frowned and touched her forehead, trying to figure out if she had a fever. Was she sick?

No, she just was generating so much damn heat suddenly.

Fucking seriously?

Fuck, he was exhausted. 

Finally, a small part of him crumbled inside. He wasn’t going to sleep, might as well accept that. He lifted himself up and sat on the edge of the bed, letting the coolness of the air touch his body.

Fucking hell. 

He glanced at the clock. 

5:54am.

He stood and walked to the bathroom. Once there Tora wet a wash cloth and wiped it across his arms, neck, his chest. Splashed water on his face. Then patted himself dry with a towel. 

His eyes were burning and his face felt sore. 

Fuck.

So much for sleeping.

Tired, he went to the kitchen and quietly opened the fridge. 

Poppy had been stocking it with strawberry juice lately. He pulled out the bottle and poured a small glass for himself and sipped it slowly, watching the sky lighten from a deep steely blue, to a deep gray shot through with a faint watery gold. 

6:19am.

True sunrise was still a while off but it was clear the night was over. Carefully and as silently as possible, he rinsed the cup out and put it on the rack to dry. Finally he walked back to the bedroom and yawned, reaching for his gym bag. He could change soon enough. He knew Poppy didn’t have to work today, but maybe she would be up soon?

He felt like shit. 

His eyes felt heavy and sore, all his muscles felt sort of twitchy, like he had worked out and didn’t stretch properly. He put the gym bag on top of her hamper and unzipped it. He could feel the exhaustion in every single part of his body, from his scalp to his toes.

Tora glanced back at the bed. Poppy was still asleep, looking peaceful and relaxed. She would be up eventually, and he didn’t want her to wake up alone. With a resigned sigh he sat down on the edge of the bed and laid down, his back to her. He flipped the pillow to the cool side and closed his eyes.

Maybe.....maybe he could get a short nap before daybreak. Enough sleep so he could drive back to his place and really sleep.

Just 30 minutes. He needed 30 minutes of solid sleep.

As he felt the elusive entity of Sleep trying one last time to claim him, he felt Poppy shift.

“Tora?”

He frowned, glancing over his shoulder. Poppy’s eyes were still closed. Her brows knit and a almost.....annoyed look on her face.

“Poppy? You awake?” He asked. Poppy didn’t answer.

Did she sleep talk too?

“Sweetheart?” He asked tiredly. 

No answer.

Huh.

He was too exhausted to keep fighting it, and put his head back down on the pillow. Behind him, Poppy made a frustrated sound and her hand touched his back.

The hell?

Tora didn’t move, but felt Poppy reach out seeking him, even in her sleep. With a clumsy flop she pulled herself closer, and pressed herself into his back. Instinct alone, it seemed, pulling her closer to him. 

Tora felt himself relaxing, a sort of calm, steady excitement flooding his being. She wanted to be near him. Just as much as he wanted her. 

A thought occurred to him, suddenly and he snickered to himself.

Poppy was now the “Big Spoon.” 

All five foot nothing of her.

8:49am.

Poppy woke to the sound of birds and the soft light of full morning pouring into her room. She blinked and found herself staring at Tora’s broad shoulders, his tattoos almost glowing in the watery light. His black hair tangled and spread over the pillow. 

She took a few moments to take in everything. Her arm was wrapped over his side, her body curled against Tora. Effectively “jet-packing” with him. Carefully she reached up and traced the swirls of color along his back. Petals and scales. 

She had had the strangest dream last night. She had felt Tora carrying her, murmuring softly to her. In truth, it had been one of the best night’s sleep she had in a long time. Ever since she left Moon Bright, sleep had been....hard to come by. It had been the sleep that didn’t feel restful. She’d always wake up, worried and afraid she had made a terrible choice. That she would end up a failure, lost in the big city. In her dream, Tora has soothed those fears, whispering softly that she was safe.

She had believed Dream Tora. 

Just like she trusted her Tora....

Speaking of....

He seemed like he was in a very deep sleep. Poppy smiled to herself and snuggled up tighter. She wouldn’t mind staying like this all morning. 

Well, she needed to use the restroom. Careful not to wake him, she untangled herself and slipped out of bed, padding quietly to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth while she was there. Because, well....morning breath.

Finally she went to the kitchen, poured some water and drank a bit before setting down the cup and walking back to the bed. Tora was still asleep, poor guy looked exhausted.

Well, she wasn’t going to wake him. She might not know everything about his life, but she had a feeling he didn’t get much rest. 

No way she was going to pass up a entire morning of being that close to him. He always seemed so guarded when he was awake. In sleep he looked...younger, less tense. Approachable.

She climbed back into bed as Tora rolled onto his back, and he opened his eyes.

“Good morning, sleepy.” She said softly, and wiggled to him, resting her head on his shoulder, arm comfortably draped over his chest. She watched him rub his bleary amber eyes once and blink down at her.

“Morning.” He muttered in that deep, husky voice that she loved so much. “You sleep okay?”

“Mmm Hmm.” Poppy nodded, looking up at him. “How about you?”

Tora frowned, thinking. Well, he had wanted to get closer to her. He had done that.

Sort of....

“Slept okay.” He yawned suddenly, so widely he felt his jaw crack a little. Fuck, he was tired. Poppy watched him, concerned.

“Do you have to work?” She asked carefully, as Tora closed his eyes again. 

“No. Not for a while.”

“Then.....can you stay here a while?” Poppy asked hesitantly. “I....I haven’t slept that well in months.” She added softly.

Tora opened his eyes and looked at her. 

“Yeah?”

Poppy nodded. Tora gave her a slow, Cheshire Cat grin. Poppy felt butterflies wake up in her stomach, her heart pounded loudly. 

He looked so damn sexy. Even with his bleary eyes and tousled hair.

ESPECIALLY with his bleary eyes and tousled hair.

Tora watched her face carefully, guessing what she was thinking.

“Ya look.....beautiful.” He smiled and picked up her hand lying across his chest, bringing it to his lips to kiss briefly. “I’m gonna sleep for a while longer then. That okay?”

Poppy nodded and placed a sleepy kiss on his chest, then snuggled down deeper into him, and Tora drew her closer for a tired one armed hug. Poppy pulled the covers up and yawned before putting her head back on his shoulder.

“Hey Tora?”

“Hmm?”

“Thank you.”

Tora smiled to himself.

“Anytime.”

He closed his eyes, and felt Poppy inhale once and let out a loud sleepy sigh. Her breathing slowly began to match his own. She was falling asleep again. So was he.

“Sweet dreams, Sweetheart.” Tora murmured as the sun spilled its light across them both. “Sweet dreams.”


End file.
